The primary purposes of this project on aging are: (1) to investigate perceptual retention and interference; (2) to determine under what conditions age differences in retention are affected by interference; (3) to investigate processes of interference and perception; and (4) to describe age changes in nonverbal memory and identify correlates and predictors of these changes.